All hiding the same secret
by LoricLove
Summary: If Lorien was never attacked, would the ten future Elders find each other and build friendships before they know they're all hiding the same secret? Even if they don't know that secret yet themselves? All ten are so different, but is that what will make them great leaders someday… (This story is up for adoption, PM me if your interested)


If Lorien was never attacked, would the ten future Elders find each other and build friendships before they know they're all hiding the same secret? Even if they dot know that secret yet? All ten are so different, but is that what will make them great leaders someday…

One/ Emma – The rebel, with her quick hands and kind smile, she's always getting into trouble. She has been living with her Cepan Hilde for the last three years, since her grandparents were already run off their feet with looking after her four younger brothers. Emma is 5'8 with long, light, blond hair that reaches her waist, tanned skin and dark blue eyes.

Two/ Maggie – The silent achiever, she never goes to parties, loves books, gets the best grades and couldn't care less about what she looks like. Maggie has long, frizzy red hair, pale skin that's lightly freckled, she's a little bit shorter than average at 5'6 and dark green eyes framed by thick black glasses.

Three/ Cole – The fitness freak, he's addicted to soccer, loves to run track and has gone away to every sporting competition state wide since he was eight years old. He's not the sorest of losers, quite easy going, and good to get along with. Cole is 5'9, and has short brown hair with a slight curl on the ends, darkly tanned skin and brown eyes.

Four/ John – The peacekeeper, but quick to jump to conclusions. He does have a good heart and would risk his neck to save those whom he loves without a second thought. However, John can be foolish at times and gets talked into all sorts of trouble. John has shaggy dark blond hair, blue eyes and a muscular 6' foot figure.

Five/ Roxy – The 'my way or the highway' artist, she's good at anything when she really puts her heart to it, but she has had her heart broken too many times to risk any more of it. Roxy grew up with her Grandmother, but recently she died so now Roxy has to pick up her whole life and move across the planet to live with her Capen Ivy. Roxy's 6' foot with a tanned curvy body. Her eyes are a light green, almost mint colour, and she has dark red wavy hair that just reaches her shoulders.

Six/ Elizabeth – The outgoing, confident tomboy, she is head cheerleader and captain of the volleyball team. Growing up with two older brothers gave her a unique understanding of men at a very early age, and she thinks all men are morons. Elizabeth has long, raven black hair that meets her mid-back, light tanned skin and is 5'8 with light grey eyes.

Seven/ Marina – The nurturer, carer for all, puts herself last type of person. Marina is quiet but when there's a point to be made she'll make it. She is beautiful, but too self-conscious, she's 5'7, and has a slim, dark tanned figure. Her eyes are a dark brown that see the good in all, and her hair is a dark, wavy brown that reaches just past her shoulders.

Eight/ Joe – The carefree heartthrob, he's the life of any party and can make the darkest of days the happiest. Joe always has a smile plastered on his face. All the girls think he's a real Romeo. Joe is 6'3 with a thin body, his skin is tanned a golden caramel, eyes the deepest shade of green, and his hair a mess of dark brown curls.

Nine/ Stanley – The 'I'm all that and more' type of guy, he is in all manly sports teams and when he's not hanging with the guys or picking up some hot chicks he can be found working out, or practising his Staff fighting. He has never had to chase girls or friends, they just come to him and he loves the attention. Stanley is taller than most at 6'6 feet, he has a muscular upper build, dark brown, almost black, eyes and shoulder length black hair.

Ten/ Adam – The cold aloof person that needs to get out of his shell more. He keeps to himself, prefers being with animals more than people. Adam keeps his look simple but dark starting with a simple black buzz cut that sharpens his features, brown eyes and pale skin, most commonly found in a black t-shirt, black leather jacket, black jeans and to finish off his colourful look, black biker boots.

 ** _#So these are my thoughts on what the Grade would be like if Lorien was never attaked, please if you don't agree on how I described someone tell me before I post the next chapter (PM or Review) but read below first#_**

 ** _#Number Five, is female and nothing like the real LL books Five#_**

 ** _#Number Ten, if you didn't worked it out already is the good Mogadorian from the real LL books but in this story he is Loric, not Mogadorian#_**

 ** _#Ella will be in this story but not as the tenth Elder, I'm thinking of making her Marina's littlie sister#_**

 ** _#Even thought there not in the real LL books all the Grade are the same age (seventeen or turning seventeen) so they are all in there last year of school#_**

 ** _#I don't know if Sarah or Sam will be in this story but if you really want them comment on what you think they should be like, should they be old friends with John or should I build the friendships, should they be Capen or Grade, and if they aren't friends with John can you write who they should be friends with or how they get into the story#_**

 ** _#If anyone is interested in helping with this story just PM me, I already have a friend spellchecking for me, but she doesn't know much about Lorien Legacies#_**

 ** _#Update probably won't be constant but if there is a bit of interest in this story I'll update faster#_**

 ** _#Okay so I think that's all I wanted to say so... Hope you have a nice day/ night#_**


End file.
